história sendo modificada e s título ainda
by carol Riddle
Summary: Um grupo de ciganos chega à Espanha para as festas de verão e são proibidos de sair de Madri até descobrirem quem são os culpados do homicídio de um dos homens mais influentes do país, no qual duas das ciganas mais bonitas do grupo são as principais suspe
1. Dados

Nome: Minha Linda Cigana.

Autora: Carol Riddle

Status: Em Andamento

Crítica: Izadora Sophie

Tipo: Universo alternativo/ Espanha 1612

Shippers: Draco e Gina/ Blaise e Luna/ Harry e Pansy/Rony e Mione

Censura: Nc leve.

Resumo: Um grupo de ciganos chega à Espanha para as festas de verão e são proibidos de sair de Sevilla até descobrirem quem são os culpados do homicídio de um dos homens mais influentes do país, no qual duas das ciganas mais bonitas do grupo são as principais suspeitas.

Uma das ciganas se envolve com o futuro rei para se livrar das acusações e acaba se apaixonando por ele, a outra se enamora de um misterioso homem e sem saber de quem se trata acaba sendo traída pelos seus sentimentos infantis.

A irmã mais nova do príncipe é acusada de bruxaria e estranhamente o inquisidor aparece morto, após a fuga dela da fogueira.

Quando todas essas coisas acontecem o rei acaba morrendo e a igreja impede Draco de assumir o trono, instituindo D. Pablo ao poder e um golpe de estado é dado causando várias rebeliões no interior da Espanha, com todas essas conturbações a princesa consegue fugir do país com o escudeiro medroso de seu irmão e ambos acabam caindo numa armadilha que poderá causar suas mortes.

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**N/A.: Oii, talvez eu não poste o primeiro cap. Hoje, porque tenho que estudar para prova amanhã..¬¬, vou me esforçar para postar uns 2 caps. De Wish you Here hj, Okay...**

**Se vocês gostarem das fics, divulguem pra mim??!**

**Deixem reviews, Okay..?**


	2. Um escudeiro muito corajoso!

_**Cap. 1 : Um escudeiro muito corajoso**_

"Isso é tudo que tenho!" – dizia medroso oferecendo umas poucas moedas.

"Não tens mais nenhuma moeda de prata?" - perguntou ameaçando com uma espada, divertindo-se com a expressão de pavor do outro.

"Não, não! Juro!" – tremia, seu rosto já não tinha cor.

"Dê-me então seu bracelete, é de ouro não?"

"Sim, sim...é ouro e bri..bri..bri.."- o outro homem bateu em suas costas para que terminasse a palavra-"brilhantes. Mas eu não poderei entregar-lhe!"

"Não sei se podes ou não, isso não tem importância...Eu ordeno que me entregues, já!"

Sem outra saída ele entregou o bracelete.

"Agora, dispa-se !" –

"Como?" – pensou não ter ouvido direito, muitas vezes isso já tinha acontecido, mas nunca lhe mandaram tirar a roupa.

"Tire a roupa!"-ordenou, o outro porém, olhava sem ação.- "Já!" –gritou.

Ele se embaraçou ao tirar a capa porque tremia muito.

"Vá logo! Não tenho todo o tempo!" – gritava- "Tire a calça!"

Ele tirou de vagar, seus joelhos se encontravam diversas vezes devido a tremedeira.

"Está molhado escudeiro?!" – começou a rir vendo as roupas do homem à frente encharcadas.

"É isso acontece!"

"Esse país é mesmo uma droga, a Igreja comanda tudo enquanto o rei passa o dia inteiro comendo, a princesa faz bruxarias na frente de toda gente, o príncipe é um libertino que vive em orgias rodeado de meretrizes e o escudeiro dele um medroso que molha as calças." - o ladrão se divertia com a situação, gargalhava mostrando os dentes, ou a falta deles, era um homem asqueroso e sujo, vestido de trapos, com a barba grande e um cheiro nojento de estrume. Mesmo assim tinha um tom superior de desprezo e o nariz torcido, falava arrogantemente, pelo menos até sentir algo lhe ferindo as costas.

"Quem dizia que era libertino, senhor? Eu?"- um jovem de cabelos platinados e olhos acinzentados, dum tom muito próximo ao grafite empenhava uma espada perigosamente ao homem.

"Eu..é, é..Nunca! Jamais sairiam palavras tão torpes de minha boca, não dirigidas à Vossa Alteza."

"Então dizes que minto?"

"Não..Não...É..é, eu, eu peço perdão pela falta de reverência e educação que me referi a ti, ofereço minha cabeça como punição." –o ar arrogante de antes, se encontrava bem distante dele agora, se humilhava, pois não era tolo, não confrontaria o futuro rei, o escudeiro se mantinha de nariz empinado e ria do embaraço do ladrão.

"Tome Blaise, vista-se!" - Draco pegou as roupas do amigo das mãos do ladrão e jogou para ele que pegou imediatamente- "E o senhor, faça um bem para essa "Droga de País", SUMA!!" – gritou e o homem logo se afastou.

"Francamente Blaise, novamente?! Eu sou o príncipe e você o escudeiro, entende, você é o escudeiro! Eu fico em perigo e você salva a minha vida e não o contrário. Já é a quinta vez em duas semanas, eu não sou sua babá!"

"Perdoe-me, não acontecerá novamente, eu serei valente, destemido e temido também e não terei medo de nada e te defenderei e todos terão medo de mim e me respeitarão"..- falava com um olhar sonhador, enquanto Draco ria, já era a nonagésima vez que ele repetia esse mesmo discurso – "AAAAHHHHH!" – gritou, começou a tremer novamente, as sombrancelhas juntaram-se e a testa enrugou-se.

"O que foi agora?"

"Atrás de vo...vo...vo..." – não terminou porque desmaiou.

Draco virou para ver do que se tratava e sua irmã lhe sorriu.

"Ele se assustou de você?"

"Forma animaga, vim em forma de hipogrifo."

"Luna, você me preocupa, desse jeito acabará na fogueira."

"Não, nunca colocariam alguém da família real na fogueira, seria tentar contra Deus." – sorria meigamente, Draco revirou os olhos, como ela podia ser tão confiante? Sair por aí fazendo bruxarias ou andando como um animal não muito conhecido enquanto é sabido que quem faz isso acaba tendo uma morte nada agradável.

Luna se abaixou e deu um beijo suave na face de Blaise.

"Por que ele está sem roupa?"

"Foi assaltado..." – falou como de rotina- "De novo!" – disse dando ênfase.

"Por que isso não me surpreende?!" – ela o sacudia- "Blaise, acorde!"

Ele não acordava, então ela tirou a varinha que escondia embaixo do vestido verde escuro e murmurou um feitiço que fez com que os olhos dele se abrissem instantaneamente, mas assim que se abriram ele os fechou com força para se defender da claridade, quando sua visão nublada ficou mais nítida e ele pode ver Luna, sorriu.

"Minha linda amada!" –sentou-se- "Você nem sabe o que aconteceu, um assassino queria me matar, mas eu fui valente e o coloquei para correr, depois um monstro apareceu e eu o matei com crueldade."

**Continua.**

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**N/A.: Pronto 1º cap.**

**Deu pra ver como o Blaise é...**

**Deixem reviews...Okay..**

**Queria pedir desculpas p. Luize, é que eu escrevi Izadora como crítica...Desculpa amor, é q eu tava falando com ela e me confundi toda..!!**

**Bjim...****Cáá**

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**Raquel Mello** Aham Quel..., quero colocar bem misteriosa...espero que goste do 1º cap. Bjim

**Isa Slytherin** Obrigada flor...demorei um pouquinho, mas atualizei! Amanhã eu posto o 2º cap.

Bjim...

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**O/C.: Carolina Flores Riddle... Eu estou muito furiosa contigo, onde é q se viu confundir meu nome com o da minha irmã...!!!!!!**

**X ... **

**Sobre a fic, 1º cap. M A R A V I L H O S O ! Mesmo assim ainda estou com raivaa...!!**

**Ah, adorei o Blaise chamando a forma animaga da Luna de monstro...kkkkkkk**

**Bjo ...****Luize**

**Ah, dxem reviews...**


	3. 4 dias antes da festa

_**Cap. 2 : 4 dias antes da festa.**_

"_Fico feliz por você ter sido tão corajoso meu amor!" – mentiu._

_Draco já estava enjoado daquela sena melosa.- "Temos que voltar ao castelo! Vamos!" – ordenou._

"_Claro, irei para onde o meu senhor ordenar!" – Blaise dizia enquanto se levantava, depois seguiu Draco._

"_Só que, Blaise, eu acho melhor, primeiro você vestir suas roupas!" - advertiu Luna._

"_Claro, claro que sim meu amor!" – disse sorrindo enquanto se vestia._

Depois de alguns minutos, quando os três já haviam partido, um homem de preto que estava escondido próximo dali, observando tudo que faziam e diziam foi embora também.

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

"_O que dizes para eu fazer é loucura!" – ele estava apreensivo._

"_Se me amas de verdade o fará!" – ela chorava._

"_Eu não posso!"_

"_Mas, ele..."- parou, não sabia como contar, nunca tinha dito a ninguém.- "Ele abusa de mim!" –disse entre soluços._

"_Contas-me que o marido de tua mãe abusa de ti?!" –ele gritava, parecia não acreditar, aquilo lhe soava como um absurdo.- "Isso não pode ser possível!"_

"_Se não fosse, não estaria te pedindo algo assim, preciso ficar livre deste tormento."_

"_Desde quando?"_

"_Desde que meu pai morreu, na mesma noite em que minha mãe se casou com ele, ele já me teve." – parou para respirar, era difícil dizer algo assim.- "Foi terrível, é um pesadelo que não tem fim! Eu sofro com isso todos os dias de minha vida desde então!"_

"_Eu, eu te ajudarei! Ajudarei a matá-lo!"_

"_E quando será?"-olhava em seus olhos._

"_Na primeira noite da festa, muitas pessoas estarão na cidade, não descobrirão quem foi!" –ela lhe sorriu, o rosto molhado das lágrimas que escorriam sem cessar.Ele a abraçou de uma forma protetora e beijou-lhe a testa.._

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

Eles estavam se preparando para sair de Madri, as carruagens já estavam todas prontas, o destino era Sevilla e sua convidativa festa de verão, queriam chegar dois dias antes da festa para visitar o esconderijo, ciganos eram mal vistos pela sociedade e sofriam uma grande perseguição, por isso tinham de ter um refúgio, um lugar seguro, se houvesse algum problema saberiam para onde correr.

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**N/A.: ****2º capítulo pronto!**

**O que acharam?** Ficou pequeno néh...?!**A Gina ainda não aparecerá...Muitas coisas ainda têm que acontecer antes da festa. O nome do cap. Ficou meio tosco néah...É porque eu não consegui pensar em nada que falasse sobre o cap. Então coloquei isso mesmo...Deixem reviews dizendo o que vocês estão achando da fic, okay??!**

**Ah, I wish you Here já está atualizada...**

**Bjim..Cáá.**

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**Raquel Mello **A história não vai ter muito humor, vai ser mais mistério...mas eu vou colocar o Blaise mais hilário para descontrair um pouco!! **:) Bjim flor...**

**Isa Slytherin **Fico feliz porque tu gostou!! ...Muito mentiroso, néah...e ainda jura que ela acredita...kkk...Espero q goste do 2º cap. **Bjim...**

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**O/C.: ****Quanto mistério!!**

**Eu não entendi nada do cap.** Mas **se tu diz que não é pra entender de imediato eu concordo...Agora não coloca essa história para se desenrolar lá no final não, viss?... Coloca logo quem são os assassinos e o assassinado...E vê se coloca logo a Gina...**

**((Deixem reviews gente!!))**

**Bjo..Luize!**


	4. Armadilhas

_Capítulo 3: Armadilhas_

Ele estava parado a frente de uma janela, observava o céu, pensava em como levaria a frente o plano de exterminar com os terríveis pecadores que se espalhavam por seu país. Deus com certeza chorava ao ver coisas tão fora dos padrões, a começar pela família real, como pode a família que Ele instituiu para governar ter se perdido tanto assim, mas isso logo acabaria, aquela bruxa do inferno queimaria no fogo, não escaparia e aquele pervertido jamais se tornaria rei, ele não permitiria. Fora eles, ainda tinha que se preocupar com a raça imunda que avançava na Espanha, nunca em outros tempos se encontravam tantos ciganos, mas ele iria acabar com todos, como seus antepassados fizeram, um a um ele mataria a todos.

"_Vossa Eminência Reverendíssima desculpe-me o incomodo, mas D. Pablo acaba de chegar, peço que entre?" – quem perguntava era um soldado do exército, em outros lugares seria um novo padre, mas na Espanha quem comandava o país era a Igreja e conseqüentemente o exército também._

_O cardeal curvou a cabeça em sinal positivo e em seguida o soldado se retirou e um jovem padre adentrou à sala, era muito belo, olhos azuis profundo e cabelos negros caídos na altura da boca. _

"_Espero que tenhas notícias boas!" – disse calmamente o cardeal._

" _Não teria vindo se não as tivesse." – o padre falava num tom superior._

"_Diga, então!"_

"_Tenho as provas que me pediste para colocar Luna Malfoy na fogueira."_

"_Ótimo! Leia!"_

_O padre abaixou os olhos para o pergaminho que trazia nas mãos._

" _Feitiçarias, Assassinato de D. Joana e aparições em formas de animais são as acusações que levam a princesa Luna Lovegood Malfoy ser condenada por bruxaria, sendo queimada em praça publica para que sirva de exemplo, sendo que o país inteiro é testemunha de suas bruxarias, não terá direito a um julgamento."_

"_Perfeito!Não esperaria nada melhor vindo de ti." – o cardeal sorriu pela primeira vez._

"_Porém, só poderemos executar a prisão e a sentença com a presença do inquisidor."_

"_E por que não escreveste uma carta para ele?"_

"_Escrevi e já foi enviada, mas não chegou nenhuma resposta ainda."_

"_Está certo, assim que a maldita bruxa queimar até o inferno você terá sua recompensa."_

"_Assim espero." – ele virou para sair da sala, quando o cardeal perguntou:_

" _Como conseguiste todas as provas?"_

"_Não há nada que a população tema mais do que a Igreja e os castigos de Deus!"_

"_Aprendeu rápido!" – sorriu._

"_Tive um bom professor!" – disse batendo a porta._

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

Era noite escura, mas o brilho da lua iluminava o suficiente para que ele pudesse reconhecê-la, ele parou por um instante e ficou a olha-la, era incrível como ela parecia doce e encantadora, completamente inocente, era linda ao seu ver, com certeza a puta mais incrível com quem já esteve, ela era diferente, especial, ele a amava, do seu jeito, mas amava e sabia que ela também o amava, eram iguais. Ela pareceu perceber sua presença, pois levantou o vestido, o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver seus joelhos e sorriu sensualmente.

"_Antes o trabalho minha querida, depois a diversão!" – ele disse passando as mãos por seus ombros._

"_Como quiser Ronald."- disse triste, baixando o vestido._

" _Falaste com o teu namorado?" – estava agora na frente dela._

"_Falei, disse tudo como combinamos, me surpreendi comigo mesma, se fosse homem estaria no teatro, chorei muito o que deixou a história mais real." – dizia empolgada._

" _Não importa como fizeste, o importante é ele ter acreditado."_

"_Ele acreditou, já está tudo pronto, ele matará meu padrasto na primeira noite da festa, depois só restará a velha!"_

"_Matará?! Ele não conseguirá, bonzinho demais!"_

"_Por mim ele fará qualquer coisa, e eu não sujarei minhas mãos de sangue, é nojento, e além do mais eu matarei a velha."_

"_Não gosto que fale de sua mãe assim, não é educado!"-ela revirou os olhos quando ele falou.- "Como irá mata-la?"_

"_Isso é segredo!"_

"_Você faz mistério por coisas tão bestas Hermione!"_

"_Tanto faz, quanto tempo depois das mortes eu recebo minha herança?"_

"_Tem que ir com calma, pois podem desconfiar!"_

"_Duvido muito, tenho o melhor advogado!"_

"_Obrigado!"_

"_Você sabe como me agradecer, um simples obrigado não basta!" –ele riu e a puxou para perto._

_Deixou a mão escorregar por baixo do vestido, sentindo as pernas dela..._

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**N/A.: Atualizada!!!**

**Oiii... o capítulo anterior não foi muito esclarecedor, espero que esse tire as dúvidas do outro, o Rony vai ser mau, mas só no início, a Mione vai ser mais ou menos, mas eu mudo ela também no final...Ah, quem é o namorado dela? O garoto do diálogo do outro capítulo, será MISTÉRIO POR ENQUANTO, talvez eu mude ele também, se vocês quiserem arriscar algum palpite nas reviews...Ia ter uma nc aí, se a Luize tivesse aqui ela diria que eu tinha que colocar a nc, mas eu tenho vergonha de escrever nc, por isso n terminei, no desenrolar da história vai ter, eu vou tentar escrever, só não prometo que vai ficar boa...ahh esse padre desse cap. É aquele que estava observando a Luna, o Draco e o Blaise do cap. Anterior.**

_**Notícia triste: **__**Vamos ficar sem as críticas da Luize até janeiro...**_

Continuem lendo...I wish you Here...**Atualizada!**

**Bjim...Cáá..**

**Isa Slytherin** Eu to achando essa fic uma droga sinceramente...ela tá muito complicada, mas eu vou mudar bastante, nem eu to entendendo direito, se quiser dar uma idéia...Bjim amor...

**Raquel Mello**Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Quel, eu o antecipei, ele era o quinto, mas como qse ninguém tava entendendo eu resolvi colocar ele agora...Bjim flor...

**Lilly Angel88**Que bom que tu ta gostando!! ... Demorei um pouquinho para atualizar, mas acho que para postar o próximo cap. Eu não demoro tanto... Bjim estrelinha...


End file.
